


Legends, Literally

by MamaPenguin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fire Dragon Mick, Fluff, Hoard, Ice Dragon Leonard, M/M, Mates, Movie Night, Multi, So much fluff yall, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: Joining Team Legends was a mistake.  It made them soft, but maybe that wasn't so bad.[Warning this is mostly Snart/Rory]





	1. Adding To The Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> So this may turn into a series, but we will see. I do know that there is a very short chapter that I will post immediately after this. I hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment or kudos, if you feel like it.
> 
> <3 thank you for the read and know that I appreciate you <3

Everything that they knew was different.  The world was already filled with metahumans, aliens, and creatures of myth.  To load on top of all that nonsense, now there was time travel.  It was insane.  But, weirder things have happened.  Like, Jefferson Jackson.  He was already extraordinary being the son of a mortal and a giant.  His half-giant strength and fortitude allowing him to survive the particle accelerator explosion.  Dr. Martin Stein, a mortal scientist that was not special in anyway beyond being exceptionally intelligent.  After the death of his friend and F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. partner Ronald “Ronnie” Raymond, the scientist had to find a new partner to merge with, or he would implode from the unbonded energy.  Science and magic energies of the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M matrix demanded that the partners had to be bonded or they would become unstable and kill the hosts.

Sara Lance, another oddity, was a mortal. Revived with a second chance at life, and came back with a dormant guest. Her demon was quiet, but ruthless when released. Sara was careful to keep her demon in check.  Ray Palmer, who used to have the ability to shrink at will lost his inherited power after his wife died, his power drained from the grief of losing his beloved.  So, he created his Atom Suit, using science to help him harness his ability again.

Master thieves, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, ice and fire, stubborn, ruthless, hardcore, partners in every sense of the words.  Leonard supposes that being dragons made them better thieves.  Dragons do love their prestigious hoards, the bigger, the shinier, the better.  Leonard was smaller than Mick in his draconic form, but was quicker, his crystalline scales white and frost tipped.  Mick on the other claw, was thick with red and black scales, thickly muscled and powerful.

When Rip offered them the job to time travel, Leonard could tell that the other crew members had reservations about letting a hulking fire breathing red dragon on board the Wave Rider.  Lucky for them, Mick didn’t want to go and Leonard wasn’t going anywhere without his mate.  Rip was persistent about the drakes joining the Legends, claiming that it was their fates.  To say the least, Leonard was curious.  With some sly convincing, the promise of stealing ancient artifacts, gallons of gold, and whatever else they got their claws on, well that made Mick change his mind rather fast.

So, they joined.  And they ended up actually liking the team, Leonard’s icy heart thawing and softening to them in increments.  And whatever Leonard enjoyed, Mick made sure to tolerate.  It was slow going, a lot of growls and grumbles, snarky comments, plenty of arguing between team mates.  Eventually, they got along well enough.  The drakes weren’t expecting to like any of them, but here they are.  Both the fire and ice drakes, liking all of their teammates.  What became an unexpected surprise was the two them adopting Hair Cut, er Ray.

Mick was fond of the kid, he liked his wittiness and though his godawful rambling usually puts the fire drake to sleep, he found that he liked Ray’s stubborn persistence.  Leonard was at first surprised by the admission, he liked Ray too, but he wasn’t sure if the shrinking boy would want to be part of their hoard.  Rationally, it wasn’t smart for dragons to add a mortal to their hoards.  Mortals grow old and eventually they do perish.  Dragons in the past have died from heart break after the mortals of their hoard passed, making Leonard leery.

Leonard knew what Mick wanted Ray for their hoard; he always had a certain glisten in his eye when he wanted something particular, it was only a matter of time before the fire dragon admitted it out loud.  It came while they were resting in their den, curled comfortably around each other.  Mick’s larger deep red scaled body was protectively covering Leonard’s more lithe white scaled form. Mick snuffed at Leonard’s cheek, earning a content grumble from the ice drake.  “I like Hair Cut.” Mick admitted softly, almost embarrassed.  Leonard opened an icy eye to look up at his mate.  “Do you now?” The ice dragon smirked.  Mick frowned down at him.  Then without a second thought of it, burped flames right into Leonard’s smug icy face.  “Disgusting,” Leonard snarled, trying to peel away.

Mick chuckled, pushing Leonard down to crush him under his larger body.  Honestly, he wasn’t quite sure how their bodies actually fit comfortably in their room, but they made it work by just laying on top of each other and kept their wings in.  Leonard growled, glaring up at his partner.  Mick smirked back, letting out a soothing rumble as he looked down at his icy mate.

Leonard frowned, though his glare started to soften before rolling his eyes and settling back into the comfortable position they previously had.  “So, you like Ray uh?  Do you want to add him to our hoard?” Leonard asked, rubbing his head underneath Mick’s bulky chin.  They both knew the possible consequence of having a mortal to their hoard, but if Mick truly wanted Ray to be a part it, then he would be okay with it to.  Despite his cold demeanor, Leonard would anything to make his mate happy.

Mick rumbled, enjoying the chilled feeling of the white scales against his chin.  Finally, the two locked eyes again, both with soft looks and with a tender nudge from a blackened muzzle, Leonard sighed.  He knew what he had to do.

Later that day, a half-transformed Leonard approached Ray Palmer with a cold smirk and his usual swagger.  It scared the crap out of Ray who just wanted to eat his cake in piece, not noticing the ice dragon until a frozen wing brushed against back.  He startled Ray enough that fork full of cake clattered onto the plate.  “Snart!”  Ray exclaimed.  “Uh, can I help you?”  He asked as a picked his fork up again.  “Be at Mick’s room by midnight.  Don’t be late.” Snart snapped his fingers like it was a done deal before disappearing out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Ray Palmer.

When evening came, the whole crew at the dinner table with plates filled with their respective dinner, Ray was shaking with his nervousness.  He doesn’t know who decided tonight’s seating arrangement, but whoever did?  Sucked.  He was stuck between Leonard and Mick, whom usually just beside each other with Mick growling at everyone that tried to separate them.  Instead tonight, Ray was the wedge between them and that terrified him.  Especially since Mick was growling with each bite.  No one dared to mention it, and Ray was trying so hard to make sure his food went into his mouth without dropping the fork.

Leonard was enjoying every second of dinner.  He would look pass Ray and see Mick, the two drakes meeting eyes, then Mick growling at him before stuffing his mouth.  Leonard wanted to smirk but he kept his emotions in check, more so than usual and continued eating like he didn’t know what was going on.  He also enjoyed Ray’s obvious nervousness.  Sara caught his gaze once, she rising a brow in question.  Leonard gave her a short smile before shrugging.  “I’ve had my fill,” He stood up, ignoring Mick and Ray’s stares.  Mick in confusion and Ray’s absolutely terrified eyes.

He was almost to his room before Mick grabbed him.  The fire dragon shoved him into the wall, pressing him into the cold metal.  Leonard allowed it, looking over his mate.  Mick was barely holding onto his human form, his red and black scales shimmering through his peachy scarred skin.  Lenny could almost purr at seeing his mate all riled up.  “What was that about?” Mick growled, his voice showing his hold or lack thereof of his human form.  “Don’t worry about it, Mick.  I always have a plan,” Leonard hummed before pulling his mate more to him.  “Now, are we going to argue or are we going to go to our den?”

Mick paused, looking down at his mate before dragging the ice drake in their room, throwing him into the room before pouncing on him.  When their emotions rise, their more draconic form comes out, which makes love making an interesting experience.  Their bodies go from human to drake to half and half, a whirlwind of scales and skin, claws and blunt nails, sharp incisors and dull canines, peachy mailable skin to hard cold and hot scales.  It’s an experience, and one that many people aboard the ship make a point to avoid their room during their “intense moments”.  Gideon can only soundproof so much.

They’re finished by midnight, and Mick is in his best mood after a good bout with his mate.  Being curled around his mate, the chill of Leonard’s body soothing his overheated body, always put him in a cozy state.  His form relaxed and soothing.  Leonard hummed in content.  He loved his mate like this, relaxed and vulnerable, draped over his crystalline back.  Where Mick got overheated, Leonard became a literal glacier of cold and Mick’s furnace of body brought him back to something more pleasant and bearable.

Leonard came back from his half doze to their door opening.  He sides eyed Ray before huffing.  “Stop lingering and enter already.” He mumbled before shifting enough to allow some space for Ray.  Mick grumbled before shifting with Leonard.  Ray carefully stepped around the few furniture that they had, climbing over Leonard and Mick’s entwined tails.  “Ouch!” Ray yelped, falling face forward onto the ground.

Mick flinched, jerking up abruptly.  Leonard growled at Ray before lifting his head to rub it against Mick to coax him to lay back on him again.  “What’s Hair Cut doing here?” Mick groused as he settled back onto his mate.  Ray gulped, looking at the dragons.  He had seen them in battle, large and imposing.  Up close and in a cramped space, they were larger than Ray anticipated.  “Uh, I was invited.  By Leonard.” Mick huffed before glaring briefly at his mate before settling again.  He swept his tail at Ray, forcing him closer to them.  “Get comfortable, you’re in the dragon’s den now.”

Ray yelped but didn’t struggle.  Smart.  He was in an odd situation, and he knew it.  He was smart enough to know that he wasn’t going to be leaving dragon’s room, er den, until they decided he was going to.  So, Ray made the best of the odd situation, and got as comfortable as he could against the hind leg of the ice dragon, the blacked maroon tail of the fire dragon’s curling around him to keep him warm.  It was oddly pleasant the more he rested.  He never thought that he would fall asleep against the icy cold leg, but with the warm tail lightly draped over him like a blanket.  It was like, the perfectly cold pillow and heated blanket.

* * *

 

Ray woke up feeling better than ever.  It was the best sleep he had had in the longest time.  He looked up and saw the large forms of his companions still sleeping peacefully.  Ray was trying to decide the best way to get out from under Mick’s tail without waking the two up.  The decision was made for him when all of the sudden, both Snart and Rory suddenly shrunk to their human forms.  One moment to the next they went from very large dragons to average humans.  Ray shouted out as he fell against the hard floor.

“How’d ya sleep?” Rory asked standing up from his prone state to smirk smugly at the scientist.  Ray looked at the two confused.  One (1), they were fully dressed.  Two (2), they were both looking down at him with smug smirks and crossed arms.  He wanted to hate them, but they were his friends.  At least, he wants them to be.  “I slept fine.  Why was I sleeping here in the first place?”

Mick snorted looking at his mate, like ‘Why was Hair Cut sleeping with us?’, like he didn’t already know.  Leonard grinned, tilting his head amused.  “Mick here wants to add you to our hoard.”  Ray blinked, his brain stalling out for a minute.  “Why? I thought you didn’t like me?”

“Because Mick likes you.  And whatever Mick likes, I like.  He does the same for me.  Deal with it, you are part of the dragon’s hoard and that means you are one of us.” Leonard explained almost exasperatedly.  Mick had turned around, refusing to look at either of them.  Ray blinked a couple of more times before bouncing to his feet.  “So, what?  You’re adopting me?”  Ray asked with a raised brow and a happy smile.  Mick growled before storming out of the room, his feet leaving light scorch marks in the flooring.  Leonard watched his mate go, his stormy eyes amused.  He looked back at Ray with another self-satisfied smirk.  “Basically,” He answered before following his mate out the door.

* * *

 

A mission and a day later, Rory was laid out in his full draconic form on the deck of the Waverider with his mate leaning against his bulk and Ray sprawled out on one large forepaw.  “I feel like I got gutted,” Ray complained, rubbing his heavily bruised stomach.  All three of them were sporting cuts and bruises but none were bothered to make their way to med bay yet.

“You almost did Pretty Boy,” Leonard snapped, glaring at the man laid out on his mate’s paw.  Mick growled in agreement, not even bothering to move or open an eye.  Ray had been captured and almost got stabbed, which almost threw Mick into a rage.  Leonard was mostly irritated because Mick was so focused on making sure the new hoard addition wasn’t killed that he forgot about the rest of the mission, and more importantly Mick forgot about his own safety.  Trying to protect his mate and his charge while still beating the bad guys was too much multitasking for Mick in Leonard’s high opinion.  He loved his mate, but he wasn’t blind to Mick’s shortcomings.

“Go to the Medbay Ray, I need to speak with Snart and Rory,” Sara ordered as she charged onto the deck with Amaya and Nate right behind her.  Speaking of those two; Amaya Jiwe was a shapeshifter her spirit totem necklace helped her control her powers by channeling the ancient animal spirits to guide her and amplify her power.  Nate Heywood on the other hand was a historian by trade but underneath he was part of a long lineage sons of Hephaestus, god of craftsmen, metalworking, and metallurgy.  The men of the Heywood line were gifted with the ability to transform into steel, becoming Hephaestus’ master creation.  Those two were close, close enough that Leonard could smell their scent on each other constantly.

Ray groaned at the order but rolled off of Mick’s paw.  “I’m going,” He grumbled before trudging his way off the deck, clutching his stomach as he went.  Once he disappeared, Mick huffed before flattening himself more onto the cool deck.  “What do you want Lance?” Leonard asked, pushing himself off of his mate to stand in between her and the tired drake behind him.  Was he posturing?  Maybe, but innate instincts were difficult to ignore.

“What is going on with you two and Ray?  You are all acting weird and now Mick’s throwing himself around all willy-nilly in battle.  I am glad that everyone is acting like a team _finally_ , but there really was no reason for Mick to rage out like that!” Sara’s voice almost sounded like she was whining, but Sara Lance doesn’t whine.  She bosses.  Mick made no contribution, in fact his breathing had deepened and Leonard was starting to feel the floor vibrate from his mate’s low snoring.

“Mick!” Sara shouted, also noticing the vibrations, stepping forward with a palm raised like she was going to slap him awake.  Leonard was quick to grab her wrist, his hand becoming scaled and the temperature dropped a few degrees suddenly.  He looked at his captain, sometimes friend, with frosty eyes.  “I wouldn’t do that.  It has been a long day and everyone is tired.  How about we pick this up tomorrow?” He suggested, his voice dropping octaves as his draconic side started to rise.  Sara glared at him, eyes flashing gold for a moment, but didn’t flinch as he slowly began to half shift, his icy wings flaring out aggressively.  Sara bared fangs at him, Leonard growling back threw clenched teeth.  Amaya’s growl drew his attention for a moment.  The shifter had shifted to a defensive stance, her eyes are slitting like a cat’s.

Nate spoke up, coming up to place his hands on both of his companions’ shoulders.  “Look, how about we cool down,” Leonard and Sara whipped their heads at him with snarls at his pun.  “Okay, wrong choice of words, but how about we calm down and talk about whatever is going on after dinner.  Full bellies equal calm conversations.”  It was a polite offer despite the situation.  Leonard calmed himself quickly, his wings drooping minutely.

Leonard released Sara’s wrist, with a cold closed lipped smirk.  “Fine,” Sara snapped, jerking her arm back before setting Len with a hard stare, her eyes returning to blue.  “After dinner.” With that finality she stormed off the deck.  Amaya finally calmed before looking at Mick, whom was dozing. His blackened maroon wings outstretched and taking up half of the room, the tip just brushing Leonard’s ankle.  “Is he okay?” She asked, her defensiveness fizzling out quickly.

The ice drake looked at her before looking behind at his mate.  “He will be.” He stepped around the outstretched wings to tap at the warm muzzle of the dragon.  Mick grimaced, one slit eye slotting open slowly.  Leonard felt his lips twitch an attempted smile, but brought it in.  No emotions for his mate in front of company.  That was their rule, despite Mick breaking that rule constantly during battles.  “C’mon.  Either get to Medbay or to bed.  Not enough room to be lazy on deck.”

Mick groaned but slowly his draconic form shifted down to his smaller half transformed self.  “Bed,” He growled tiredly as he turned and started toward the hallway, Leonard following closely behind.  The ice drake looked behind him with a cold stare at the remaining two.  He nodded to them before disappearing from the deck.

Once they were gone, Amaya turned towards Nate.  “Do you really think that Mick is okay?” She asked, almost concerned with her teammate.  Mick might be gruff and really rough around the edges, but she has seen him be soft and kind.  He’s usually like that towards Leonard, but she’s seen him defend Ray and Nate in battle, he has even helped her.  Nate shrugged.  “He’s a dragon.  Dragon’s have been known to protect their hoards with fierceness.  In old legends they would die before they let their hoard be taken away from them.  Maybe Mick’s collecting things for his hoard.”  He chuckled when Amaya looked at him strangely.  “Are you saying that Mick Rory is collecting people into his hoard?”  Nate blinked, now staring her strangely.  “Is he?” 

* * *

 

At dinner, Mick was missing with the excuse from Leonard that he was tired and needed the healing sleep rather than food.  Sara sat with Stein and Jax close at hand, Ray beside Nate and Leonard.  Amaya sat on Nate’s other side, eyeing Sara and Leonard.  Zari sat at the end of the table, eating popcorn and watching the tension with glee.  She was just here for the show and the show was good.  Zari Tomaz was a descendant of air spirits, her air totem a sister to the spirit totem that Amaya wore functioned the same way in helping her control her abilities.  She lived for the drama within the ship, and right now it was better than the soap operas she watched with the professor.

“What is it that you want to know Tweetie Bird?” Leonard ask, taking a deep drink from his beer.  Sara shot him a hard glare, her eyes flashing gold again.  Dr. Stein quickly held up a hand before Sara said anything.  “I believe we should restrain from using powers at the dinner table.”  He quickly stated with tinge of concern. “I would like to remind everyone that whatever mess we make, _we_ have to clean up.”  Then dropped his hand to allow for them to continue. 

Sara hesitated, thinking her words over.  “I want you to explain to me why Mick threw himself into rage today.”  Leonard examined her face, looking for a crack in her mask.  He drew in a long breath, his exhale causing a light crystalizing of the air.  “Oh, you know us dragons.  We sure like pretty things,” He said with a wink.  Everyone was silent for a moment, Nate’s jaw dropped, Amaya hiding a smile behind her hand.  Jax and Stein were equally confused while Zari had a handful of popcorn half way to her mouth, quizzically looking at the ice dragon.  Ray was mostly unfazed.  He looked at Leonard with a stupidly beaming smile.  “Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

* * *

 

After that dinner was filled with more questions that Leonard either sassed away or answered as truthfully as he was comfortable.  Sara was a little more understanding with the concept that Mick was starting to open up more to the group, in his own weird way.  Stein was offended that Mick and Leonard liked Ray more than him, he was delight by golly! Jax, on the other hand, was more than happy to not be part of the dragons’ hoard.  Nate and Ray were ranting to each other, Nate arguing that he was way better looking than Ray and Ray taking offense.  Amaya patted Nate’s shoulder in condolence, the poor historian getting very worked up about the whole ordeal.

Leonard eventually peeled away, though not alone.  Zari just a step behind him.  “So, do you and Mick share hoards or have separate hoards?” She asked.  The ice drake sighed, rolling his eyes.  “We share, we’re very diplomatic like that.” Zari was quiet, though still following him.  She then asked.  “Do dragons collect people often?” Leonard sighed again, eventually turning around to look at her with a mildly annoyed gaze.  “No.  It is one of the dumbest things a dragon can do.”

“Then why do it?” Zari asked.  She was concerned.  Cute.  Leonard smiled, something just on the side of snide.  “Because Mick wants to.  He knows the risks, I know the risks.  But, when you love someone,” He lifts his shoulders in a shrug, eyes closing for a moment.  In that moment, every jewel, artifact, gold coin, and money stolen flashed through his mind.  It made him pleasantly chilled.  Then a flash of the team came to mind and it made him feel something.  He didn’t want to deal with that at the moment though, so he didn’t.  He opened his eyes and saw Zari looking at him with a gaze that people gave to cute kittens and puppies.

“Shut up.” He snapped before continuing down the hallway.  Zari’s laughter followed him the whole way to his room.  Leonard sighed in relief as the door closed, his back fell against the solid door.  He heard a grunt and then a groan, the bed shifting under Mick’s weight.  “Maaaate,” Leonard sighed, looking at Mick laying on the bed, half naked and looking back at him with reptilian eyes, his chest heaving up and down with labored breathing.  Leonard smirked at him.

He stepped out of his clothing before joining his mate on the bed.  Leonard looked over Mick’s beaten body.  Bruises covered his sides and abdomen; his scars look more inflamed than usual.  Leonard let himself become colder, his hands light transformed as he pressed them against Mick’s over heating body.  Instantly Mick’s breathing relaxed.  Leonard chuckled as the chest beneath his fingers started to rumble with his mate’s purrs.  “You need to be more careful.  Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you and I do love you.” Mick’s purr slowed to a stop, and Leonard found himself looking into his Mate’s humanoid hazel eyes.

“I will try, not to be… reckless.” Mick grumbled, his scarred hand taking one of Leonard’s.  “No promises,” He winked and Leonard couldn’t help but to laugh.  The two finally settled in after Mick finally cooled off enough to finally fall asleep.  Leonard stayed up, watching his mate sleep.  A knock came to the door.  “Who is it Gideon?” He asked softly.

“Mister Palmer is at the door, Mister Snart.  Shall I send him away?” Gideon’s voice, though robotic was soft and gentle with her inquiry.  Leonard huffed, dropping his head down onto Mick’s chest.  “Tell him to go get a sleeping bag,” He grumbled.  “Yes, Mister Snart.” Gideon politely quietened.  Leonard waited, head on Mick’s chest listening to his large heart beat a soothing rhythm to Leonard’s ears.  Eventually, the door slid open and Palmer entered with a sleeping bag.  Except he wasn’t alone.  Nate and Amaya were with him, sleeping bags in their hands.

Leonard would be annoyed by the uninvited guests in the morning, until then.  “Get comfortable.  You’re in the dragon’s den now.” He said, flicking his hand to the floor.  The three were giddy as they settled in on the ground, being quiet as they possibly could.  Ray got comfortable closest to the bed, Nate and Amaya settling cozy close to Ray.  After they settled, it wasn’t long before their snores joined Mick’s.  Leonard was starting to settle in himself, wanting to go to sleep.  Unlucky for him, Gideon’s voice cut through his doze.

“Mister Snart, sorry to interrupt, but it would appear Miss Tomaz is outside your door with a sleeping roll.” Leonard was seconds away from throwing a fit.  He just wanted to sleep for Christ sake!  “Let her in,” He growled, trying to control himself before he frosted the whole room.  Zari smiled at him before getting comfortable on the other side of Ray.  Leonard groaned, quiet but still annoyed before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.  Rest did not find him until Mick started purring again.  One large arm wrapped around his waist, holding Leonard tightly to his mate’s burly chest.  Leonard returned the purr with one of his own, finally sleep taking him over.


	2. Gideon's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has some thoughts.

It was amazing the things that Gideon saw on the Waverider.  Like, Amaya and Nate fraternizing in the library.  Sarah’s secret calls to her secret Time Bureau Agent girlfriend.  Professor Stein’s calls to his wife and daughter.  Jefferson talking to himself, and the ship, while he repairs it.  Zari reading odd novels.  Ray once drank a strange isotope that turned his skin magenta for hours, he hid away in the lab until his skin finally turned back to normal.  Gideon has saved so many points of time, memories as she likes to call them.  She had no favorites, but if she did, Snart and Rory were her favorite.

Of course, the dragons were loud during their mating which is rather annoying, and they were rude and snarky to every one else on the ship, but the moment they are alone together, they are the softest two people she had ever witnessed.  The bond the two dragons had is unmeasured.  It was amazing to see the two large dragons, two elements so extreme that they should despise one another, and yet be so in love.  So kind, so gentle.  It was almost sickening to the A.I. and yet.

Gideon had a new favorite memory as of date, was half of the crew in the dragons’ den.  Mister Snart and Mister Rory had both shifted some time during the night, the two large dragons’ breaking their bed (the fifth bed broken in two months).  She had watched as the two large drakes briefly wake, only to rearrange the members comfortably on the floor.  Zari, Ray, Nate and Amaya were sprawled out on top of each other, their heads using Mick’s thick tail as a pillow, Leonard’s wing being a blanketing over them before the two fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short and sweet, to the point. Like I said, possible continuation of the story but I'm undecided.
> 
> <3 Thank you for the read and I appreciate you <3


	3. Extreme Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates the heat. It makes him irritable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyy I made another chapter.  
> Also, hey I didn't edit so if there is blatant mistakes lemme know.
> 
> <3 love and appreciate you

Leonard was hesitant to admit that he liked the nightly cuddle piles with the new members of their hoard, but there was a part of him that felt like something was missing.  He huffed annoyed as he ducked for cover.  Being shot at while deciding what was missing from his hoard was probably not his smartest move, but he figures that this mission wasn’t as important as others, so some leeway was allowed.  He popped up and released a breath of ice, freezing oncoming insurgents.

“Heads up!” Leonard ducked, avoiding a bullet whirling towards his head as Zari knocked the shooter down with a strong burst of wind.  He met eyes with the air spirit, the two nodding at each other before the two spilt ways.  Mick was in his half-transformed state, his mass larger as he breathed fire at one insurgent to the next, his flaming wings expanded and intimidating.  Nate was nearby, keeping Mick’s back protected.  Ray was flying over head blasting the larger groups.

Leonard surveyed the battle field.  Desert dunes stretched beyond the ice, amplifying Mick’s abilities but diminishing Leonard’s.  The ice drake was sweltering under the heat of the Sahara or what would be the Sahara in a million years from now, since they were fighting Assyrian insurgents in the days of the dinosaurs.  Speaking of those scaly beasts, one of the insurgents was riding into the battle on some spiky Stegosaurs of a sort.  What had Nate called it… Kenta, Kendra.  No, Kendra was the Horus Demigoddess.  Kentrosaurus? Kentrosaurus, that’s what it was.

Still a big son of a bitch with plenty of spines.  If the sun wasn’t so hot, then he would just become his dragon self, but as it was, he was stuck on two legs and no wings.  So, he just punched and dodged.  Amaya ran past him, towards the Kentrosaurus riding insurgent, transforming into a large Utah raptor.  Leonard sighed, wiping away the sweat collecting on his brow.  He hated this.  It was hot, he was getting annoyed, and he still couldn’t decide what was missing from his hoard.

 _“Leonard, you enjoying not doing anything?"_ Sara asked, her eyes a bright gold as she grinned at him.  Blood stained her batons, her smile sadistic.  Her demon must be out to play.  Leonard sneered at her.  “Har, har.” He mocked before inhaling deeply.  He was melting, like literally melting.  “I’m cold hearted Tweetie,” He said before turning around and releasing a cone of ice to distract the insurgents for a moment.  The demon laughed, Sara laughing with her.  She vaulted herself over the drake, taking on the five insurgents that were stunned and half frozen from his ice breath.

By the time the battle was over and all of the insurgents rounded up, Time Bureau Agents coming to send them back to where they belonged, and the Kentrosaurus was released back into the desert wild.  Leonard slumped against Amaya and Zari as they came to help him back into the _considerably_ cooler Waverider.  Leonard breathed such a sigh of relief, completely shifting into his dragon form once he was on the bridge, his body temperature finally becoming normal again.  Fifty below zero and feeling comfortable, Leonard didn’t even notice that the ground around him become icy until Jefferson slipped as he came onto the bridge.

“What’s going on-WHOA!” The boy fell hard onto his back.  Mick, Nate, and Ray were rowdy as they came onto the deck, though as soon as they saw Jefferson groaning on the floor, they paused.  Mick burst out in a laugh, light sparks of flame erupting from his mouth.  “What happened to him?” Nate asked, pointing at Jefferson.  Professor Stein took that moment to wonder on deck, rubbing his head.  “Did Mister Jefferson fa-OOF!” And he as well slipped on the ice and joining Jefferson on the icy floor, the Firestorm partners groaning on the floor.  “That, that explains that.” Nate said, nodding along as he carefully made his away around the ice patch, Ray following.  That left Mick by Leonard’s tail, laughing so hard he was near doubled.

Amaya and Zari giggled from their safe spot on the other side of the central console.  Ray and Nate joined them, looking at the large dragon that blocked the entrance to the captain’s office.  Mick’s laughter died down a little and stepped around the felled professor and mechanic to get to the head of his mate.  Leonard didn’t realize he was growling until Mick stepped closer to put a hand on his snout until he snarled at his mate.  All of Mick’s mirth faded when his mate snapped at him, backing away.

His snarl startled everyone into silence, including the just arriving Sara Lance.  _“Oh,”_ The demon purred, looking at the dragons, eyes still a brilliant gold.  _“Snowflake get too hot?”_ She mocked as she neatly hopped over the tail thrashed her way.  She helped Jefferson and the professor onto their feet before skipping away from them.  _“Gideon, prepare to go back to the cortex,”_ She sung as she made her away to the captain’s chair.

“Right away Captain Lance.  Mister Snart, your chilly attitude is starting to spread towards my main frame.  If you would kind enough to shift back until we are safely in the cortex.” Gideon was as always polite, but her sternness still shone through.  Leonard bared his teeth at the hologram before reigning himself in enough that the temperature around him warmed up enough that he was still comfortable, but not freezing the floor beneath him.  After inhaling deeply, trying to pull in all the air to chill inside his chest, before finally becoming his human self.

Mick stood still nearby, watching his mate with a furrowed face.  Leonard glared at him, his eyes a brilliant blue.  Mick was obviously confused by his mate’s sudden hostility to him, but never the less was used it.  Jax and Stein, still rubbing their heads went to their seats.  The four behind the central console watched the two dragons like a tennis match, heads on a swivel between the two.  The drakes just stood off from one another, Mick’s wings were extended wide but the longer he stared at his icy mate, his wings folded onto his back before shimmering away.  The tension melted quickly, along with their audience’s attention.

Leonard carefully stepped far around his mate, the two not breaking gazes as Leonard seated himself far away from where he usually sat.  Mick took his usual seat, finally looking away from his mate.  Within moments the Waverider lifted into the air and they warped into the cortex.  It hit Leonard harder than usual, his cold core warming with the warping and he snarled when they landed, his hands becoming talons.

“I hate everything about today.” Leonard hissed as he removed himself from his chair and started off of the bridge.  Zari whirlwind past him, making her way to the galley with an excited Ray chasing after her.  Leonard growled, glaring at them as he stormed his way to his room.  Unluckily, Professor Stein had caught up to him before he could duck towards his quarters.

“Mister Snart,” Stein called, forcing Leonard to pause in the hallway to look back at the professor.  “I know I wasn’t part of the mission today, but did something happen?  It is unusual for you to be so aggressive to Mister Rory.”  Leonard stopped himself from snarling at Stein, though he did sneer.  He didn’t get a chance to give his signature snarky retort before Stein interjected.  “Oh, unless, oh of course!  The time period!  How silly of me, the atmosphere is thinner with the lack of pollution allowing the sun to radiate, not even factoring in heat index of the desert!  Being an Ice Dragon in such heat, your body temperature dropped, including your attitude it would seem.”

Now, now Leonard bared his fangs at him.  The professor was annoying when he was correct.  “I’m going to go cool off now Professor, now unless you want something else,” Leonard flicked his hand.  The professor lifted his head with some haughtiness.  “I believe that maybe if you hydrate, that your sour mood will ease.” Leonard tilted his head, eyes an icy glare.  Stein held his ground still before rolling his eyes.  Martin Stein smiled gleefully before waving to lead the way to galley.

It wasn’t until they stepped into the galley that Leonard realized that this would also be the first place that Mick would go to.  The moment he stepped into the galley, Leonard was bombarded with heat from the amount of people inside the galley and it made him frown.  Martin left Leonard to join Jefferson at the table.  Jefferson slid a teacup to the professor without looking up from his sandwich.

Zari was using Mick’s radiating heat to pop her popcorn.  Leonard felt a growl start to build, but squashed it.  His attitude wasn’t towards Zari, or his mate.  Not really.  It was part his mate’s fault that the heat was almost intolerable in the galley.  Leonard made his way to the replicator to get himself a freezing cold beer before finding a space far away from the entertainment to lean against the wall.

He was not alone in his sulking for long before Lance joined him with a bowl of jellybeans.  She leaned against wall, watching him but not.  Her eyes were back to normal, though Leonard could feel the demon crawling beneath her skin.  “What do want Tweetie?” He mumbled, finally swinging around to look at her.  Zari had finished popping her popcorn on his mate then took a seat beside Ray to eat out of his bowl of jellybeans along with her kernels.

Sara halfheartedly shrug, plucking a jelly out of her bowl.  “You still seem mad.”  Leonard sneered.  He still wasn’t in a better mood yet and the beer wasn’t cooling him off yet.  He glanced back to the table to see Mick stand up and go the replicator to get a gallon of fireball to sit down with and drink as he listened to Zari and Ray talk to each other.  Leonard watched his mate, watching the fire still crackle from his wings.  He had a strong feeling that Mick wasn’t going to be simmering down any time soon, which was rather annoying.  Sleeping together tonight was going to be a hard pass.

Sara made an odd noise that brought his attention back to her.  “Look Tweetie, I don’t know what you want but I’m not in the mood to be lectured right now.  So, tell me what you want or be on your way.” The woman looked at him before finally cutting to the chase.  “You know, I’m offended that Ray, Nate, Amaya, and Zari of all people are part of your little hoard before I was.  I thought we were besties,” She smirked, though her eyes closed off any other emotion.

The ice dragon snorted, taking a long sip from his beer.  He looked at Sara, gave her a long hard look.  His hoard was one of the most precious things to him, next Mick but then again Mick wasn’t standing high in Leonard’s standards at the moment.  Though, Leonard reasoned with himself, it wasn’t Mick’s fault that Leonard couldn’t get comfortably frosty again.  Actually, it was because the fire dragon wouldn’t cool off enough and that pissing Leonard off.  It was also Mick’s fault that they allowed mortals into their hoard and now Leonard was in this situation where Sara wanted to be part of the hoard.  If Mick hadn’t wanted Palmer then he wouldn’t have to worry about the team being part of the hoard.

There life expectancy shortens and lengthens daily.  Only idiots bring mortals into their hoard.  Mick was an idiot, but Leonard loved him.  He just wanted to keep him safe, but this was a fool’s idea.  Leonard sighed and looked at Sara.  “I’m sure you’ve heard Nate say that it is rare for dragons to bring in mortals into their hoard.  Not unheard of, just rare.  Do you know why Lance?” He asked, almost rhetorically.  Sara stared at him, munching on her jellybeans.

“Because when dragons lose a part of their hoard it drives them mad.  So mad, that they will move heaven and hell, the moon if needed, to find the missing piece.  When they don’t find their hoard, like if it _dies_ then the dragon foolish enough to get a living piece in their hoard, they become mad and eventually die.” Leonard whispered, his voice dropping low enough so that only Sara could hear.

Not that anyone else was paying attention.  Zari, Ray, Stein, and Jax were in deep conversation about, Star Trek?  Mick surprising them with his knowledge of the original series and the reboot.  Leonard sighed but turned towards Sara.  “I’m done with my beer.” He said then walked away.  He couldn’t handle the heat anymore and his body temperature still wasn’t dropping.  So, he just walked away from Lance, dropping his beer the trash before walking to his room.  This time he got to his door before he was accosted again.

This time, Amaya timidly came up to him.  “Leonard?” Leonard kept from groaning, but his head fell back.  He stomped around to face the woman, absolutely not pouting.  He liked Amaya enough that he didn’t show his teeth as he stared the woman down.  “What,” He was still annoyed though and didn’t bother hiding it.  Not that it mattered, Amaya smiled at him.  “I just wanted to let you know that I will make sure you won't be bothered again until you are ready.  And,” She hesitated.  Leonard sighed, slumping his shoulders.  “And what?”

“And I want you to know that I appreciate you.” Amaya smiled before walking away.  Leonard was a little befuddled by the admission.  Amaya was a difficult person to garner trust from, and Leonard doesn’t know if he likes the feeling of being liked.  He shook it off.  No time to dwell, he had a room to frost over.


	4. Let Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mostly not in any order to adhere to the Arrowverse timeline, but they're time travelers so timey wimey stuff you know

Mick kept away as long as he could bare from his mate.  He hung around members of his hoard to take the edge off, drinking cold beers until the flames that followed him finally extinguished.  As of current, he was hanging in the lab, watching Hair Cut and the professor do their science business.  He drank his beers, feeling only wobbly, watching the two ponder about.  Eventually, he felt his flames die out, his wings fading away.  He stood up, only to almost fall but caught himself on the table.  Ray and Stein both whipped around to look at the drunk dragon.

“You okay there, Mick?” Ray asked.  Mick growled at him before turning around and making his way out.  “I’m fine.  I need my mate,” He grumbled, his voice dropping low.  Ray and Stein looked at each other, Ray’s face making a saucy serendipitous look.  Stein looked at Palmer with disgust.  “Very mature Mister Palmer.” He said before turning back to his work.

Mick stumbled his way towards his den, grumbling at the crew that he passed, growling about getting to his den.  He got to his den, trying to get it to open but having difficulty.  Every time he typed his unlock code, it just denied him.  Mick growled and punched the lock then punched the door.  “Gideon!  I want in my den!” He shouted, still punching the door.

“I’m sorry Mister Rory but it would appear that your partner has frozen the whole room, including the door.” Mick snarled, still pounding on the door.  Leonard must have fully shifted and unleashed all his energies to freeze himself back to normal.  Mick roared, hollered, shouted, punching the door repeatedly.  Now, that he knew the door was frozen, he could see the frost on the metal.

Punching solid cold metal eventually wore the fire drake out and he slumped onto the ground.  Every now and again he would bang his head against the door, just to remind Leonard that he was still there, sitting outside the door, wanting to get into his den and be with his mate.  Jefferson stopped by with a sandwich, stopping by to give it to lazing fire drake.  “Gideon said that you were out here for a couple hours, thought I would get you something to eat.” Jax smiled, passing the wrapped sandwich to him.  Mick grunted as he happily took the offered plate to start chopping into it immediately.

Jax smiled at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder.  “Need anything, let us know.” He offered before walking away.  Mick grunted, his mouth filled with food.  He finished his plate, sliding it away from him.  He looked at the door, noticing the frosted plates still.  Mick groaned, slumping back against the door.  “Leonard!” He shouted, banging his head against the door.  “Open the door!  I want in the den!”

Silence.  “Leonard!” He slammed his fist back against the door.  “I want my mate!” Mick’s extinguished fire was starting to build again, his skin falling to scales.  He starting to het up by the minute.  He stood up to knock hard on the door again.  “I want in!  Leonard!  Leonard!” He roared, beating harder on the door.  He went to punch the door again but then it slid open, chilled frosted air whirling out.  Mick stumbled, adverting his momentum to keep from punching Leonard square in the jaw.

Leonard rose a brow at his mate, his humanoid form smug as he stared at Mick.  “Hello Mick.” He smirked.  Mick stared at him, chills starting from his boots up his back to his arms.  “Mate…” Mick’s voice went soft, hoarse from his roaring and relieved to see his mate back to normal.  Without a second thought the fire dragon tackled Leonard into their frosted den, the door sliding shut behind them.  They transformed into their natural form, Mick’s heat thawing the room.  They wound around each other, Mick chuffing at Leonard, letting the lithe ice dragon lay on top of him and rub his dark head against the bottom of his mate’s cold head.

“Mate,” Mick rumbled, his deep purrs vibrating the room.  Leonard chuckled, cuddling his mate.  “I’m in a better mood now,” He mumbled, rolling to allow Mick be on top of him.  The room had gotten too cold and he missed Mick’s warmth.  Their extreme body temperatures started to create a steam around them.  “You also seem to be in a better mood,” Leonard commented, purring as Mick rested heavily on top of him.  “Mate,” Mick snuffed, nuzzling Leonard’s icicle horns.

“You know what I think,” Leonard continued lifting his head.  Mick met his gaze, dark maroon and gold meeting crystalline blue.  “I think we should screw the plan and add the rest of the Legends into hoard.” Mick blinked, his purring stopping momentarily before returning tenfold and crushing Leonard with his body.  Leonard coughed, the weight of his mate almost too heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, but it works.  
> I'm here for fluff y'all okay. Plus, we see Mick be sweet I mean look at the rat he kept Axl alive for like three years, he has feelings, he can be sweet. And Leonard, I mean c'mon! He's a softy under all that glacier.


	5. Hoards and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far <3 I appreciate the reads and kudoses <3
> 
> Also I stand by the Mrs. and Mr. Saunders. Hawkgirl/Kendra would totally make Carter take her last name, I stand by it. Fight me. (actually please dont i am smol)

After the two finally had their make up reunion they went to the galley to join the team for dinner.  Leonard smirked as he entered the room, looking over the room, Mick looking quite pleased with himself as he seated himself with a large plateful.  Sara looked up from her food, looking at Leonard with curiosity.  “Make up sex?” Leonard gave her a saucy wink, but didn’t confirm.  Palmer and Nate choked on their food, both slapping their chests to get some air.

Mick snickered at them, pointing his fork and laughing.  Leonard hummed, his hand on Mick’s shoulder.  “We’ve decided that all of you has-beens are a part of our hoard.  Get over it.” He said with a look to Jax.  The mechanic’s jaw was dropped looking affronted.  Stein was over the moon.  Sara let herself look please for a moment before schooling her expression.  In that moment Gideon piped up.  “I’m sorry to interrupt but we’re being hailed by Mrs. and Mr. Saunders.”

“Pull them up,” Sara said, standing from her seat at the table as the hologram of Kendra and Carter appearing on the screen.  “Hey guys,” She smiled, seeing their old friends.  Kendra smiled, taking up most of the screen with Carter leaning in.  “Hello Legends.” Kendra smiled, her and Carter waving at them.  “So, we need help,” Carter started, looking mildly uncomfortable him and his wife sharing a look before grinning impishly at their old friends.

“Be there in a flash,” Sara winked before the hologram disappeared.  “We’ll talk about that later,” She said, pointing at Leonard and Mick before heading towards the bridge.  “Gideon!  Plot a course to Mrs. and Mr. _Saunders_ ,” She chortled.  Leonard felt like the moment had been cut short but, their friends need them and Mick hummed as he looked up from his plate.

“I’m hungry for chicken now.” He gruffed, abruptly getting up from the table.  Leonard scoffed at his mate’s antics before taking his vacated seat and finishing off his meal.

* * *

 

A month after they settled Kendra and Carter’s problem, the team were lazing about in the recreation room, just off set of the galley.  Mick had plunked down in the middle of the large couch with a larger bucket of chicken wings.  Leonard settled himself beside his mate, groaning as he stretched his arms and hearing the creaks and pops.  Being on a time ship didn’t stop him from aging, and damn could he feel it today.

Mick grunted as he ate his food ravenously.  “Is he even breathing?” Zari asked from where she was sprawled out on an ottoman.  “Probably not.” Jax called as he went to sit on his designated love seat, Martin joining him with a cup of tea.  “Disgusting,” The professor scoffed, watching as Mick devoured half of the bucket.  “Hey!” Mick growled, pointing a threatening chicken wing at the professor.  “Bird people make me hungry,” He reminded before ripping into the chicken wing.

Sara laughed as she wedged her way beside Leonard, forcing him closer to Mick.  He only rolled his eyes at the woman.  “Whose up for a movie?” She asked, producing the remote control and manually booting up Gideon’s selection of movies from all ages.  “I’ll go get popcorn!” She exclaimed, throwing herself towards the replicator.  “Did someone say movies?” Nate grinned, strolling in and smelling vaguely of Amaya and sex.

Leonard felt nauseated by the smell.  Only three people on the ship had heightened smells; himself, Mick, and Amaya.  Speaking of the shifter, she strolled in not too short of Nate, also smelling of sex and the man of steel.  She wouldn’t meet his gaze and Leonard couldn’t help but snort at that.  She seated herself on a chair close to Zari’s ottoman.  Nate made a point to sit in front of the coffee table making himself comfortable.

“Gideon, tell Ray bring tons of blankets and pillows, we’re having a movie night.” Sara said as she quickly scanned through the movie selection, Jax and Martin arguing to themselves what they should watch.  Leonard watched the chaos amused at seeing such domesticity in one place.  Mick wiped his greasy hands on his pant legs before leaning back, scooting to the empty corner of the couch.  Leonard frowned.  His side was pleasantly warm with Mick beside him and then his mate purposefully moved away.

Mick met his annoyed gaze, then raised a brow.  His lips quirked a little and he threw an arm onto the back of the couch.  Mick knew the rules with showing physical affection in front of the team, knew that Leonard didn’t like it, withheld it until they were in private.  Then again, the more that Leonard thought about it, the whole team for the most part has seen him in his draconic form with his mate, the two laying on top of each other.  Leonard saw the invitation for what it was.  Break the rules Lenny, you know you want to, it said.  Be my mate and join me, it said.  With irked huff, Leonard broke his one solid rule and moved into the created space, leaning into his mate.

Leonard got comfortable, curling into Mick’s side.  He kept himself from purring but couldn’t help the smile as he leaned his head against Mick’s warm shoulder.  Almost simultaneously the two dragons kicked their feet up onto the coffee table, Mick’s arm sliding down slowly to rest over Leonard’s shoulders, mildly protective and very affectionate.  Sara openly watched the exchange, a sly smile on her face, eye brows waggling at them.  Leonard bared his fangs at her but just laughed and slipped out of her shoes to place her feet directly into the ice dragons lap.  She shot him a wink before continuing her search of movies.

“I have popcorn!” Zari eagerly handed out the large bowls of popcorn, Jax, Nate, and Leonard all getting a bowl plopped into their lap before finding her seat.  “And I have blankets!” Ray cheerfully added as he carried a large pile of folded blankets into the room.  He passed them out, Leonard and Mick just taking one blanket while every one else snatched up the rest.  “What movie are we watching?” Ray asked as he settled beside Nate, the two sharing a bowl of popcorn and having the last of the blankets to make a nest around them.

That started a loud bout of suggestions that Sara vetoed as they went.  Leonard snorted softly, looking up at Mick.  The fire dragon didn’t look back, too busy surveying the gathered group.  “What’s the matter, Mate?” Leonard whispered, finally pulling Mick’s attention to him.  Mick actually smiled at him, his eyes glittering.  “This feels right,” Mick groused back, his voice low for just his mate to hear.  “Like… All the treasures we stole in one warehouse, but better.” He grinned, pressing his forehead against Leonard’s.  Leonard hummed, the urge to purr building again.  He pulled away when Sara’s foot pressed against his ribs.

“Movie’s starting,” She said, grinning at the dragons.  Leonard rolled his eyes, Mick chuckling as he settled back into the couch, pulling Leonard closer.  The ice dragon couldn’t be annoyed anymore with his mate hugging him close.  “What are we watching?” Leonard asked loudly, tugging the blanket more snuggly around him and his mate.

“The Breakfast Club,” Sara stated matter of fact, very amused.  Nate and Ray cheered excitedly, Jax sighing, Stein complaining about the choice.  Zari and Amaya shared a confused look, not quite sure what the movie was about.  Leonard smirked.  “Good choice, a bunch of misfits watching a movie about a bunch of misfits.  How fitting.”

Everyone settled in, Nate and Ray effectively making a blanket fort in front of the coffee table.  Zari would ask questions every now and then, Nate or Ray going into full detail very loudly that lead to Mick throwing handfuls of popcorn at them and growling at them.  Leonard got up once to get him and Mick a pack beer, snatching a bottle of scotch for Sara.  The trio settled in comfortably on the couch again, except this time Leonard turned fully into Mick, not even bothering to deny it.

After the movie ended, Mick was snoring with a beer in hand, Leonard dozing to the sound of it.  Zari was effectively asleep in her chair, her mouth agape with drool staining the chair.  Jefferson and Stein were slumped together their blanket covering them cozily.  Ray was the sole occupant of the blanket nest, Nate having abandoned it to join Amaya in her chair.  The two were curled around each other, reminding Leonard reminding him of he curls into Mick in their room.

Or how he is now.  Leonard sighed, briefly rubbing his head into Mick’s chest before lifting it to look at Sara.  She gazed back at him, the two sharing a meaningful look.  “So how does this being a ‘hoard’ work?” She asked, her voice soft.  Leonard looked around the room, the light from the movie illuminating every one faintly.  “Like this,” He whispered, looking back to her.  “Cool.  Cool…  So, what happens if one of us dies out in the field?” Sara asked, actually looking concerned.  Not masking it, not hiding, just being genuinely honest.

He frowned.  It was unpleasant to think about such ideas.  Difficult to image now that he’s accepted that this is his hoard now.  Not stolen treasures or money, but people.  Actual mortal people that he found himself caring about.  He knew that they would all die, him and Mick included.  They risk their lives every time they go out to fight some villain.  He and his mate will outlive their hoard, but that wasn’t for a long time out.  He didn’t want to think about it now.

Leonard schooled his face immediately to look at his friend.  “Let’s not be unpleasant.” He whispered, giving her his best smirk for the moment.  Sara saw it faltered, but let it drop.  For now.  With the conversation over, they watched the movie for a little while longer before Leonard heard the faint sounds her deep breathing.

With every one asleep, Leonard watched them all with melancholy.  He was fool for letting Mick sway his emotions.  To allow mortals into their hoard.  Sara turned just then, curling into the sofa, her feet still in his lap and it rose a protectiveness inside him.  He would protect them, his hoard, and worry about the future later.  For now, he was going to curl into his mate and go to sleep with the people he cares about around him and his mate’s arm wrapped around him.


	6. Update to File Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make this the pattern  
> Event happens, then Gideon's thoughts, then another event

Gideon had to update her favorite memory.  She stored away the image of the crew in the recreational room, all slumbering peacefully together.  It was amazing how quickly the team bonded.  Ray was curled up on the floor in front of everyone, but his hand was outstretched towards Professor Stein’s leg, his fingers just brushing against the professor’s ankles.  The professor and Jefferson were leaned close together.  Their heads keeping them up right, their blanket spread around them comfortably.

Zari was curled around her popcorn bowl, a kernel hanging out of her mouth, hand stuffed into the bowl.  Amaya had her hand reached out towards Zari, her fingers curled around a strand of Zari’s dark hair.  Nate was beneath Amaya in their shared chair, his arms looped around her waist, holding her lovingly in sleep.  They were quite adorable, the sight warmed Gideon’s processors.

What was most fascinating was the trio on the couch.  Miss Lance was curled into the couch, her feet resting in Leonard’s lap.  The ice dragon was curled into his mate, for the first time in all of her data memory willingly showing affection towards his mate.  Mick had his large arm draped over his mate, holding him close to him, the two peacefully entwined together.

Gideon stored away the memory, encrypting it deep with her memory along with the few precious others.  She sorely hoped that the team would be safe, so that Mister Rory and Mister Snart would not have to endure the pains of losing a part of their hoard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm also going to keep Gideon's chapters short and sweet but with plenty of emotions
> 
> <3


End file.
